


Midtown

by LadyArtemis13



Series: Peter Parker: Cinnamon Roll Tattoo Artist [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Appropriate Starker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Everybody Ships It, Field Trip, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pierced Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattooed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Hates Harry Osborn, Tony Stark Hates Oscorp, mention of past alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13
Summary: A conversation about high school reunions leads to the other Avengers learning more about Peter, including how he and Tony met. When a Midtown class takes a field trip to Avengers Tower, they learn even more about Peter's time as a student. They're not entirely happy with everything they learn. Luckily, Tony's right there beside Peter so he doesn't have to face his past alone.





	Midtown

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this wound up being less field trip focused then I originally planned, but it is still a very important part of the story. Enjoy a look into Peter's time at school!

Peter swings his way onto the balcony, stumbling just slightly on the landing. It’s been a long night. He makes his way into the actual tower and notices that everybody seems to be in the living room. Steve calls out a greeting when he hears the door open, but Peter doesn’t even stop to talk, just lifting one hand in a vague wave as he heads for the bedrooms.

He wonders why they all seem to congregate in the living room but figures it must just be the convenience.

Peter enters his and Tony’s room and immediately makes for the bathroom, more than ready for a shower. He stops in front of the mirror and pulls off his mask, his eyes automatically focusing on the dark bruise across his cheekbone. He sighs as he strips away the rest of his suit and steps into the shower. He wishes there was a way to hide the bruise from a certain protective boyfriend, but he knows he’ll have to let him see it.

He takes a quick shower then makes his way back towards the living room, now wearing black leggings and an Iron Maiden shirt, his curls damp. Tony looks up from the tablet he’s working on when Peter comes back into the room, greeting ready on his lips. It abruptly cuts off as he sees the bruise on Peter’s face.

“What happened?” he asks, setting the tablet down and motioning for Peter to join him on the loveseat. Peter stops by the kitchen to grab a small icepack from the freezer before he does. As soon as he sits down, Tony has his face held in his callused hands, his brow furrowed in concern.

Peter shrugs as he lets Tony look him over. “The guy grabbed a plank of wood and managed to get in a lucky shot.”

“What guy?” Tony demands. He looks like he’s ready to fly off in his armor and hunt down the man that dared to hurt Peter in any way. Peter smiles a little as he feels a rush of affection for the sweet man in front of him.

“Honey, I’m fine,” Peter says, reaching up to pull Tony’s hand from his face and lacing their fingers together. “It’s just a bruise. Besides, I’m sure the NYPD has already picked the guy up.” He presses the icepack against his cheek and winces slightly at both the cold and the sting.

Tony doesn’t look happy about it, but he accepts it. He puts his free arm around Peter, pulling him into his side and dropping a kiss to his hair.

They both looks over towards the others as they finally notice how quiet the room is. Everyone else is staring at them with a mix of soft smiles and smirks.

“What?” Tony asks.

“Nothing. Nothing,” Bucky mutters, still smirking as he turns back towards the television, which is currently moving through channels so quickly no one can even really see what’s happening on any of them.

“Who left Clint in charge of the remote?” Wanda asks as she frowns at the changing channels, petting Jenny where she’s curled up in her lap.

“I got to it first,” Clint says smugly. The channel surfing goes on for about fifteen more seconds before Natasha puts an end to it.

“Clint,” she says evenly. “Pick a channel.” He looks at her for a second to gauge how serious she is and quickly decides whatever is currently on works fine.

It’s a sitcom that nobody recognizes or seems to care about. The characters are discussing their invitation to a high school reunion and how they just _have _to go.

“Huh,” Wanda says curiously. “Are high school reunions actually a thing?” She looks around at the others and gets multiple shrugs.

“Don’t ask us,” Steve says as he gestures between himself and Bucky, who is using his lap as a footrest.

“We wouldn’t know either,” Natasha shrugs while Clint nods beside her. Wanda doesn’t even bother asking Tony, knowing that he graduated MIT at seventeen, so, he’s not exactly a normal case either.

Sam nods. “Yeah, I went to mine. It wasn’t anything special. I mean, anyone I wanted to keep in touch with after school, I did, you know?” Wanda nods thoughtfully at that then turns to Peter for his answer.

Peter scoffs. “I definitely did not go to my high school reunion.” He shakes his head and curls further into Tony’s side, shifting the icepack he’s still holding to his cheek. “Not that I think I was missed,” he adds.

“Why’s that?” Sam asks.

“I went to a STEM school. I’m not exactly the usual type of graduate they turn out.”

“A STEM school?” Bucky asks him.

Peter nods. “Yeah. Midtown School of Science and Technology.”

Sam gives a low whistle. “That’s one of the best schools in New York,” he says.

“It is,” Peter confirms. “The thing is, genius school or not, every school has its jerks and, well, let’s just say I wasn’t the most popular kid.”

“What do you mean?” Wanda asks concerned.

“I got in on a full scholarship which means I didn’t exactly fit in with all the rich kids there.” Peter shrugs. “Add on the fact that I was top of my class and no one was really happy with me.”

“What about teachers?” Steve asks him. He does not like the picture that Peter is painting for them. None of them do.

Peter just shrugs again. “I mean, some of them liked me well enough because I got good grades and never really tried to cause trouble, but I was late a lot and a lot of them hated the fact that I tended to sit in the back of the classroom and draw while they were teaching.”

Clint’s eyebrows raise in disbelief. “You were top of your class and you never even paid attention?”

“I did when I needed to,” Peter says defensively. “The thing is, I knew most of what they were teaching us in calculus and physics and chemistry and, well, you get the idea.” He tries to ignore Tony’s proud smile as he says it. “Hell, the fact that I already knew the material is probably the only reason I graduated even while doing the Spiderman thing.”

“Wait,” Natasha says. “I know Spiderman has been around a while but I never really-“ she pauses. “How old were you when you started swinging around New York?”

Peter drops his icepack on the arm of the loveseat and starts to twist one of his rings around in his usual nervous gesture. “I, uh, I was fifteen when the spider bit me.”

“Fifteen?” more than one voice asks incredulously.

“Yeah. I got bit during a field trip to Oscorp.” Tony gives his obligatory scoff at the company’s name and tightens his grip protectively around Peter. Peter just smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

“Anyway,” Peter continues, “I started the Spiderman thing not too long after.” He seems sad as he says it, his eyes distant as he brings the hand not still locked with Tony’s to one of the tattoos on his arm. A pointed look from Tony keeps any of them from asking.

“So, you graduated top of your class from one of the top STEM schools in the country and still went on to be a tattoo artist?” Sam asks, both because he’s curious and to change the subject.

“Yeah,” Peter nods as he drops his hand. “I mean, I’ve always liked to draw, and I knew I couldn’t afford college even with scholarships. Right out of high school I finished the last year and a half of my apprenticeship and got certified.”

“Finished?” Bucky asks.

“My birthday’s in August so I was already eighteen for pretty much my entire senior year. I started my apprenticeship while I was still in school,” Peter explains.

Tony smiles down at him. “You were still just an apprentice when we met,” he says. Peter grins back at him.

The rest of them immediately focus on that statement. None of them actually know how Tony and Peter met and they can’t help but be curious.

“How _did _you two meet?” Steve asks for all of them.

“We met in the one place that all great love stories start,” Tony smirks. “At a bar.” Peter laughs a little as he sees their surprised expressions. He knows that’s probably one of the last things they expected to hear.

“That is so cliché,” Sam can’t help but comment.

“Okay, I think we all know what you would be doing in a bar,” Bucky gestures at Tony as he says it, “but what about you?” he asks Peter.

“Yeah,” Clint adds. “You don’t drink, and you wouldn’t have even been legal to, right?”

“I was the bartender,” Peter grins. He explains without them even having to ask. “My apprenticeship didn’t pay, so I was serving drinks in between learning to tattoo and swinging between skyscrapers.”

“What were you even doing in New York?” Natasha asks, looking at Tony. “You were still living in California at that point.” It’s not a question. No one bothers to ask how she knows that for sure.

“I was in the city for a week for meetings.”

“You just happened to be in New York and just happened to go to the right bar for you two to meet?” Wanda asks with one eyebrow raised. “What are the odds?”

“Who knows,” Peter says, shaking his head. He’s thought about it before himself and still hasn’t been able to figure it out. He doesn’t really know about fate or destiny, if any of that’s real, but, in this instance, he finds himself thinking it just might be. Peter suddenly smirks at Tony. “I definitely remember you coming in that night. You stayed right there at the bar and wouldn’t let me work.”

Tony just smiles charmingly. “Hey, I let you work! We just talked while you did. It’s your fault anyway.” Peter raises one eyebrow in silent question. “You were reading _A Brief History of Time_ in between serving customers. I couldn’t just not talk to you.”

“You came in every night for the week you were in town,” Peter says accusingly. “You stayed until last call and I don’t think you ever even ordered more than a couple of drinks a night.”

“Which was a good thing,” Tony defends. “That was probably the only week I’d been pretty much sober for a while.”

The rest of the team just shake their heads and turn their attention back to the show, trying to ignore the two of them as they start arguing over whether or not it was technically stalking for Tony to find Peter’s number and call him after he went back to Malibu.

It’s only a few days later that Tony makes a rather surprising announcement while they’re all having breakfast.

“Alright, guys,” Tony says as he refills his coffee cup, “how do you feel about doing a Q and A session with a field trip group on Friday?”

“I’ve got no problem with it,” Clint shrugs. There’s a general murmur of agreement from everyone else.

“Field trip, huh?” Peter muses with a smirk. “Make sure to keep an eye out for any weird looking spiders.”

“Peter,” Steve scolds him, obviously trying not to smile.

“Please,” Tony scoffs. “Stark Industries does not let dangerous specimen roam the facilities. We’re not as irresponsible as other companies I might mention,” his distaste is clear when he says ‘other companies’.

Peter just smiles fondly. “Tony,” he sighs, shaking his head.

Tony blinks innocently at him. “What? I’m just saying. Osborn obviously wouldn’t know lab safety if it bit him.” He sets down his coffee and pulls Peter into his arms as he says it.

Natasha rolls her eyes. They all know that Tony hates any mention of Oscorp. Given what they now know about Peter gaining his powers, that hatred makes a little more sense.

Peter kisses Tony on the cheek. “You’re ridiculous,” he mutters, pulling away and going to fill Jenny’s food dish. “Who’s the group?” Peter asks.

Tony smirks at him over the rim of his mug. “It’s the decathlon team from Midtown School of Science and Technology.” Peter’s eyes widen slightly at the familiar name. “They won some kind of big competition, so their reward is the tour and, well, meeting the Avengers,” Tony explains.

“Huh,” Peter says. “I actually did decathlon for a semester my sophomore year.”

“Just a semester?” Wanda asks as she passes him a bottle of apple juice.

Peter nods. “Yeah. Midtown requires at least one semester with an extracurricular to graduate.” He makes his way over to where Tony’s leaning against the island, hopping up on the stool beside him. “Who’s chaperoning?” he asks, opening his bottle and hoping it’s not one of his old teachers or something.

“A Mr. Sheridan and the principal, Mr. Morita,” Tony tells him as he checks his phone. Steve and Bucky look intrigued by the idea of meeting their old friend’s grandson while Peter blanches.

“Donald Sheridan? Teaches chemistry?” he asks incredulously.

“That sounds right, yeah,” Tony says raising one eyebrow and putting his phone down. “You know him?”

The corners of Peter’s lips quirk up. “Oh, you can say that.”

“So, this Donald Sheridan was one of your teachers, then?” Bucky asks him, drawing the obvious conclusion.

“He was,” Peter nods, taking a sip of his juice.

“He liked you, right?” Steve asks hopefully. His face falls as Peter just shakes his head.

“He was one that didn’t like you, wasn’t he?” Sam asks flatly.

“Oh, Mr. Sheridan was the worst. He _hated _me,” Peter tells them casually. He doesn’t notice Tony frown, wondering how anyone could hate his sweet spider.

“Why?” Clint asks as he shoves a spoonful of fruit loops in his mouth.

“I had his class first thing in the morning and nine times out of ten I was late,” Peter says. “Plus, his class was notoriously difficult. It was basically impossible to make above a ‘B’ in there.”

“And what did you have?” Natasha smirks knowingly.

Peter gets a self-satisfied smile. “I never had below a 95, which is also part of the reason he hated me.”

They all look at him in mild confusion. “He hated you because you did well in his class?” Steve asks.

Peter nods. “Mainly because I sat in the back and drew all class period. He would call on me to answer questions or go up to the board and, well, I always got the answers right.” He shrugs at them.

Tony grins and leans over to press a kiss to Peter’s temple. “You were _that _kid, then?”

Peter laughs a little. “Yeah. I guess I was.”

“Well,” Steve says, “let’s just hope things go alright on Friday.”

“Maybe he won’t really remember you,” Wanda suggests hopefully.

“Maybe,” Peter slowly agrees, clearly doubtful.

The end of the field trip on Friday finds most of the Avengers standing at the front of a conference room as a very obviously excited group of teenagers files in. They can all hear their excited whispering as they take seats around the table.

“Oh my god, it’s Iron Man!”

“Obviously, it’s his tower, but look! Captain America!”

“Oh god, I’m getting PSA flashbacks.”

“Hey, where’s Spiderman?”

They all exchange a look as they hear the last question. Peter’s apparently running late, and they can’t exactly say they’re surprised. Once everybody’s seated, Steve tries to call a bit of order.

“Alright, guys,” he says with a smile, “I’ll assume you know who everybody is so we can just get right to it. Who’s got a question?”

Every hand flies up. Steve points at a dark-haired boy with a nametag that reads ‘Flash’.

“Where’s Spiderman?” he asks immediately.

“Peter’s running a little late,” Steve answers. He notices one of the teachers, a man with slate gray hair and blue eyes, shake his head with a disapproving expression. He glances at his nametag and is unsurprised to see it says ‘Sheridan’.

The hands fly up again and Natasha points at a blonde girl named Betty.

“Is it true that Spiderman went to Midtown?” Natasha just nods in answer as the Avengers start to smile in amusement when all the questions for the next couple of minutes seem to focus on Peter.

“Look, guys,” Tony says with a grin after the fifth Spiderman related question, “I could talk about Peter all day, believe me, but I promise he’ll be here soon. He can answer those questions when he arrives, okay?” Most of the students look a little sheepish and a few hands go down. Wanda calls on a messy haired girl named Michelle and immediately gets asked about her position as one of two women on a predominantly male team.

From there, they spend about fifteen minutes answering questions about all of them, not just Peter. That all changes when the door at the back of the room opens and the man himself walks in. He’s wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and faded jeans, jewelry on and tattooed arms fully visible. Tony lights up as soon as he sees him, and his smile only widens when he notices that he’s wearing the dark red Doc Martens he bought him.

The students in the room let out various noises of excitement and a few of them start to nearly bounce in their seats as they stare at him with nearly awed looks on their faces. Peter gives a sheepish smile as he looks around the room and tucks a stray curl behind his ear.

“Sorry I’m late,” he tells them. He starts to head towards the other Avengers only to freeze as he sees Mr. Sheridan.

“Mr. Parker,” the man says primly. “Here I thought I’d seen the last of you with the class of 2005.”

“Mr. Sheridan,” Peter responds with a light smirk. “I’m honored you seem to remember me so well.” He continues his path towards the others.

“Yes, well, it’s a bit difficult to forget the student that still holds the record for most tardies in my class,” Sheridan says, raising one judgmental eyebrow. This information makes a few of the students grin while the Avengers smile and roll their eyes, not surprised at all.

Peter makes his way to Tony’s side, who immediately throws one arm around him, pressing a quick kiss to his temple as Peter reaches up and laces his fingers with the hand hanging over his shoulder. He ignores the small squeal of ‘IronSpider’ from one of the students as he responds to his old teacher.

“Yeah, I still don’t know what happened during the first ten minutes of chemistry every day,” he says with a bright grin. Suddenly, the students seem to come back to themselves.

“Oh my god!” a boy named Ned gasps. “Spiderman went to our school!” Michelle gives him a bored look from beside him.

“We already knew that, loser,” she tells him. She turns to give Peter an accessing stare. “You hold the record for most decathlon questions answered correctly in a single season,” she says.

“Still?” Peter asks with a small smile.

She nods. “Not for much longer,” she tells him, determination shining in her dark eyes. Peter only smiles wider and decides he likes this girl. She reminds him of Pepper.

“I hope not,” he tells her sincerely. He thinks he might see just a hint of a smile on her lips before her face falls back into what seems to be her trademark neutral expression.

“Did you really keep an ‘A’ in Mr. Sheridan’s class?” Ned asks, amazed. Everybody at Midtown has heard of Peter Parker, the one student to do so well in Sheridan’s class. Everyone was shocked when it turned out that same student was Spiderman himself.

“Can you really lift ten tons?” Flash calls, still bouncing slightly in his seat as he talks to his hero.

“Yes, and yes,” Peter tells them. He glances at Mr. Sheridan at the mention of his class and sees him scowl at the reminder that he could never find a legitimate reason to drop Peter’s grade. The other Avengers see it too and they don’t like it. They remember Peter saying that this particular teacher had hated him, but they didn’t realize how accurate that statement seemed to really be.

The rest of the Q and A passes in a similar manner with all the students focusing on Peter. The rest of them are happy to stand back and watch as Peter blushes at some of the praise coming from his young fans, occasionally interjecting when he tries to downplay something he’s done or something he’s capable of.

As the session comes to an end, Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Natasha lead the students back towards the elevators. Steve and Bucky take a bit of time to talk with Morita while Sheridan makes his way towards Peter. Natasha shoots Tony a pointed look, wordlessly reminding him to deal with this teacher if he has to. Tony nods back, already planning on it.

Peter tenses slightly as he sees him approach, stepping away from Tony and starting to twist one of his rings. Tony notices and watches carefully. He knows Peter can take care of himself, but he doesn’t always have to.

Mr. Sheridan just looks at Peter for a long moment. “Spiderman,” he states. “I suppose that does explain your rather dismal attendance record and, ah, behavior in class,” he says disdainfully.

“Hey, I was top of my class!” he defends himself. “I was the valedictorian.”

“Yes, which would have been more impressive had you actually shown up to graduation.”

“I showed up. I was just in time to hear my name get called,” Peter says. Tony tries to hide his smile as he says it because that is just _so _like Peter. He’s never been one for pomp and ceremonies and more than likely only showed up then because of his aunt.

“I never was best with time management. What was it you used to tell me, Mr. Sheridan?” he continues. “You told me to stop spending all my time drawing silly pictures because it wasn’t going to get me anywhere in life, right?” he continues sarcastically as he crosses his tattooed arms. Tony feels indignant on Peter’s behalf that anyone would ever describe his work as ‘silly pictures’.

“Yes, I did,” Sheridan says, completely unrepentant. “You were brilliant, Mr. Parker. You would have done well with the young Mr. Osborn, to earn a degree and work at Oscorp. I can see though that you are still wasting your time with those… drawings.” He says ‘drawings’ like he wants to say something else and very obviously eyes the exposed ink on Peter’s arms as he says it.

As he does, Peter seems to shrink just slightly into himself, self-conscious about his tattoos for what is probably the first time Tony can remember in all the years he’s known him.

Tony, already on edge from the way Sheridan was talking about Peter, already tense from the mention of Harry Osborn, immediately bristles. “Hey!” he snaps. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with his _art_,” he makes sure to stress the word as he says it.

Peter blushes at his defense. “Tony,” he mutters. Tony ignores him, too busy glaring at Mr. Sheridan. Peter steps closer to him and puts one hand on his chest. “Honey, it’s fine. It doesn’t matter.”

“It is not fine!” Tony says, finally looking down slightly to meet Peter’s eyes. He softens as he sees the pleading look in his eyes. “It’s not fine,” he repeats firmly. “You’re an amazing artist, sweetheart. All of your work matters _so_ much.”

Peter gives him a grateful smile and a quick kiss. “Not everyone has to think so, but I’m glad you do.”

Before anything else can happen, Morita makes his way over along with Steve and Bucky, who are both giving Sheridan looks. Steve is giving him his patented ‘Captain America is very disappointed in you as a person’ eyebrows while Bucky looks vaguely reminiscent of the Winter Soldier.

“Mr. Parker.”

Peter seems to freeze as soon as he hears it. He slowly looks at him. “Mr. Morita,” he returns.

Morita just raises an eyebrow. “Spiderman, hm?” he asks rhetorically. “I have to say, that does explain a lot about your time at my school.”

Peter smiles sheepishly. “Yes, sir. I guess it does.”

“Well, I’m very glad to know there was a reason for all the bruises and tardies and missed classes.” Peter blushes at the pointed look from his old principal. Morita smiles. “I’m also glad to see that you’ve apparently done so well for yourself.” He eyes Peter’s tattoos as he says it, but in an entirely different way from Sheridan. It’s clear that Morita, at the least, can recognize the clear skill and talent that goes into Peter’s profession.

Peter relaxes a little more. “Thank you, sir,” he says.

Sheridan looks almost offended that Mr. Morita, principal of such a _prestigious _school like Midtown, would compliment Peter for his tattoos. Just as he goes to open his mouth, Steve intervenes.

“Alright,” the blond says. “I think it’s about time those kids got back to school.” He and Bucky escort Sheridan and Morita from the room, both of them sending Peter a mildly concerned look over their shoulders. They’re not too worried though because they know Tony can handle this. Tony Stark is, after all, the expert on Peter Parker.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Peter sighs and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, burying his face in his chest.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Tony asks him, wrapping his arms around him in turn.

“I will be,” Peter says quietly. “I forgot how much I hated being around that man.”

“I can see why,” Tony tells him.

Peter just laughs a little and lifts his head from Tony’s chest. “Don’t worry about me, honey. I’ll just try to forget I ever had to deal with him again.”

“If you say so,” Tony says, knowing it’s not true. He knows Peter’s going to think about everything that poor excuse for a man said for at least the rest of the day. He also knows he’ll just have to wait for Peter to bring it up himself.

Later that night, Tony wraps his arms around a naked Peter, both of them panting slightly as they try to catch their breaths. He softly traces the ink on Peter’s back and smiles as he feels him press a kiss to his chest.

“Tony?” he murmurs.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he asks quietly. In the comfort of their room, their bed, it feels almost like sacrilege to speak any louder.

Peter sighs. “I’m really glad we finally figured ourselves out,” he says. Tony kisses his hair and holds him a little tighter.

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” He smirks. “Granted, it did take us a while, but we got here eventually.”

Peter laughs a little and shifts so he can look at Tony. “Yeah, but, even as long as it took, I don’t regret ending up here.” He brings one hand up and traces his thumb along the edge of Tony’s beard as he says it. “Not one bit,” he says softly, pretty face completely open and not hiding a thing from him.

Tony smiles back. This is what he’s been waiting for. He knows exactly why he’s telling him this. “I know, Peter.”

His brows furrow in honest concern. “Do you?” he asks worriedly as he sits up. “I just, I know that jerk said some stuff today, about Harry and how I should have gone to school and taken a job at Oscorp, how I would have been better off, and-“

Tony cuts him off, sitting up and cupping his face in work callused hands. “Peter, you don’t have to worry about anything that bastard said. There’s no use thinking about the what ifs. This is who we are, what we are. Besides, I happen to really love the way you turned out.”

Peter’s lips turn up in a soft smile as he throws his arms around Tony and buries his face in his neck, practically sitting in his lap now. Tony wraps his arms around his waist in return.

“I love you,” Peter tells him as he pulls back, his arms still around his shoulders.

“I love you, too,” Tony says. He slowly moves his hands to Peter’s hips and starts to smirk. “Although, there is one thing I think we still need to talk about.”

Peter raises one eyebrow. “Oh? What’s that?”

Tony looks right at him and Peter finds himself swallowing hard at the promise in those dark eyes. “I don’t think I like you saying _Osborn’s_,” he nearly spits the name, “name in our bed.”

Peter tries to hide his smile and flicks his tongue over his bottom lip. “Yeah? What name should I be saying?”

Tony’s eyes immediately drop to his mouth before moving back up to Peter’s. “Forget already?” he asks.

Peter nods even as he feels his cheeks heat up at the look Tony’s giving him. “I guess I need a reminder,” he teases softly. Peter gasps as his world suddenly spins and he feels the mattress against his back, Tony braced on strong forearms above him.

“Sweetheart,” Tony practically purrs, “when I’m through with you, you’ll only remember one name.”

Peter can only moan into the hard kiss that follows, scratching his nails lightly over the phoenix on Tony’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to OctobersLily510 for being the inspiration behind Mr. Sheridan, and I mean that in the best way possible.  
As for how Peter and Tony met, I tried to think of a cute (AKA cliche) way for them to meet, plus it had to be somewhere that pre-Iron Man Tony would actually be. Obvious answer: a bar. One quick search for the legal age to serve alcohol in New York later, and there you go!  
P.S. I've noticed that Peter tends to put his hand on Tony's chest, right where the arc reactor used to be. I didn't actually plan that, but I think it's cute, so, it's definitely a thing now. Also, I definitely did not plan for this story to end the way it did. It was just supposed to be a fluffy thing with Tony reassuring Peter that's it's perfectly fine that he's a tattoo artist and didn't necessarily meet everyone's expectations for his life. Apparently, though, Tony and Peter have decided officially becoming a couple means they can just end every story with sex now. Again, I didn't plan that but I'm not entirely mad about it. *shrugs*  
Let me know what you thought and any ideas you have for the series!


End file.
